Temptation
by Shy no Jutsu
Summary: When Grell is invited to stay at the Phantom-hive manner who knows what will happen? Could Sebastian be tempted by this Shinigami or will his lone wolf mentality stay the same. All the while Ciel is struggling with his own feelings. Yaoi!
1. His Butler Attracted

Chapter One: His butler attracted

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian said looking at Ceil with that mischievous smile of his. Ceil watched him carefully his gaze bored but not totally unaware. Ceil watched the large frame of Sebastian leave his office. Ceil let out a sigh and looked through the window getting lost in his thoughts. Mey Rin was precariously balanced on the top of a ladder; she was determined to dust off all the books without falling. Just then she heard something behind her, "Mey Rin what are you doing?" The familiar voice of Sebastian asked. Sebastian stood at the foot of the ladder his large frame rather intimidating. Mey Rin was really going to have to focus now, something she wasn't great at. "I'm dusting off the books." Mey Rin said she was obviously focusing very hard to stay on balance. Sebastian was shocked that she hadn't fallen off yet. Mey Rin stayed focused on the task at hand until she felt hands on her hips steadying her. She looked back to see Sebastian holding her in place. He met her eyes with his own, she blushed heavily. She turned back to dusting the books but found it harder and harder to focus. The warm heat coming from Sebastian made her yearn to fall into his arms. The ladder began to shake because Mey Rin was shaking with excitement. "Sebastian it's hard to focus with you so close." She said her voice coming out softly. Sebastian smirked looking at Mey Rin. "You're fine." He said his hot breath tickling her ear.

Just then a ring was heard from the door-bell. Mey Rin lost her balance being startled by the sudden noise. She fell into Sebastian's arms and as she looked up at him he said, "You need to be more careful." His hot breath brushed against her face. She was blushing heavily. He set her down on her feet and she swayed but walked to the door way to answer it. "Hel—"Mey Rin was cut off as she was promptly run over by none other than the Shinigami Grell Sutcliff. "Sebas-chan!" Grell said his voice grating on the nerves of everyone within hearing distance. Ceil heard the interruption and smirked. Looks like Sebastian would have his hands full for the moment. Even Tanaka was annoyed by the sound of Grell. Grell tackled Sebastian and kissed his lips promptly. Sebastian was taken-aback. Grell smiled but his smile was lost as a foot was planted in his face. "Oww! Sebas-chan…" Grell trailed off looking hurt. Sebastian rolled his eyes, but was still shocked by Grell. William walked in the door carrying a few items with him. Sebastian walked over taking the items from him as he left Mey Rin alone with the Shinigami and William.

Sebastian walked up to the desk where Ceil sat. "Why did they bring items like they are staying?" Sebastian asked his voice harsh and angry. "Oh you didn't know? I invited them to stay with us for a while." Ceil said turning with a smirk on his face. Sebastian's eyes flashed dangerously in the candle light. "Don't expect me to enjoy this." Sebastian said. "Oh that's exactly what I expect." Ceil said vindictively. Ceil noticed the red lipstick on Sebastian's lips and instantly he was laughing. "He kissed you?" Ceil asked laughing hysterically. Sebastian wiped off the lip-stick quickly, and glared at Ceil. "Yes he did, and I was left defensive less." Ceil stopped laughing for a moment, "_You_?" Sebastian glared but as he went to leave the room Ceil wrapped his hand around his wrist. "Don't be upset Sebastian; we all have had a fantasy or two about you." Ceil said with a laugh. Sebastian turned around facing his master and bent down and kissed him. Ceils eyes widened until they were huge. "That is why I was upset; it wasn't you I was kissing." Sebastian said looking down at him. Ceil was left speechless as he watched his butler leave the room.


	2. His Butler House Warming

Chapter 2: His butler House Warming

Sebastian sat alongside the table next to Ceil. Ceil hadn't been able to let Sebastian out of his sight since the kiss. Ceil was still very confused about the entire incident, never once had he considered that Sebastian might like him more than just an employer. Sebastian sat at the table making sure everything was perfect. Surprisingly the other employers hadn't been around much lately. It seemed as if they were aware of a change in the house. Sebastian smiled, it was fine with him if they weren't around they just cause trouble anyway. Sebastian noticed that every few seconds Grell would look at Sebastian. That was the major problem here, it confused Sebastian very much that Grell had kissed him. It had been obvious from the start that Grell liked him, but he had never expected him to cross that boundary. The worst part of it, was that Sebastian enjoyed the kiss, a lot more than he should have. There was a part of Sebastian that had feelings for Grell. Grell kept watching him and Sebastian kept his face neutral. How could a Shinigami like anyone? They were gods of death, and mostly they weren't even on earth. Sebastian sat quietly mulling over his own thoughts. Soon everyone had finished eating, and Sebastian began to clean.

Walking into the kitchen and expecting to be alone he was surprised when he noticed Grell come in and begin to wash dished with him. He wondered how he had even picked up the trait. It seemed useless for a god of death to know how to wash dishes. Whatever the reason, he was there with him. Sebastian was actually a little nervous being alone with Grell. After earlier he hadn't thought of a way to respond to him. "Sebas-chan, how do you feel about me?" Grell asked as they were doing the dishes. Sebastian looked over at Grell surprised by the shy tone in his voice. Sebastian stood for a moment, "I don't know how I should feel about you Grell…" He trailed off as he focused back on the dishes. Grell let out a soft sigh and said, "I'm used to that, people not knowing how to respond to my affection." He said his tone a bit sad. Sebastian looked over to the deflated Shinigami and almost instantly he felt bad for not telling him the truth. It was obvious that Sebastian felt more for Grell than just friend-ship but there was something holding him back. His loyalty to Ceil.

Sebastian knew that Ceil wouldn't be around forever and Grell would. He sighed inwardly and looked over to Grell. "Grell look at me." He said softly. Grell looked up to Sebastian, and quickly Sebastian's mouth covered his. Grell was shocked his eyes going wide and heat coming to his face. Grell's hands wove their way into the raven locks of Sebastian's. Sebastian's heart was racing as his hand looped around the hips of the Red haired Shinigami. He didn't know what to do, was this making things worse or better? He knew one thing, he liked this. Much more than what he had felt for Ceil. He knew now that his heart truly belonged to Grell. Why hadn't he realized this before? Holding his hands around his hips his long fingers slid under Grell's shirt. His fingernails scraped Grell's back gently. Grell let out a soft moan, "You do feel something for me." Grell said his voice high pitched and excited. While Sebastian was gasping for breath he said, "Yes."


	3. His Butler Dangerous

Chapter 3: His Butler Dangerous

Sebastian lay in bed tired from the work he had done earlier for his lord. He hadn't really done anything else but since that kiss he could only think about Grell. He lay on his back wondering what his lover was doing at that moment. Just then he felt a weight on the bed. "Sebas-chan!" Grell's excited voice said curling up behind him. Sebastian suppressed a smile, it seemed where-ever he went the Shinigami followed. He had even made the mistake of walking with him into the bathroom. Sebastian let a smile slip on that. He had perfectly replicated a tomato when he saw Sebastian in a full view. It was so amusing to Sebastian that he had never seen a man before, besides himself.

Sebastian rolled over to Grell twisting one of his crimson locks in his fingers. "Yes?" he asked simply as he watched the Shinigami's green eyes with interest. Grell smiled and feigned innocence, "Can't I lay here with you without some reason." Sebastian looked at him with an intense gaze. "There is something you want, I can sense it." Grell blushed heavily and looked down at himself. Sebastian followed his gaze and blushed heavily himself. He hadn't seen that one coming. He lay there and continued to run his fingers through his hair. "So what would you like me to do about your… visitor." He took a slight pause his voice sounding deep and almost seductive. Grell's eyes watched Sebastian's crimson eyes with a simple message in them. "I want you to take me." Grell said his voice sensual and yearning. Sebastian's tongue seemed to trace his lips for a second, and he looked at Grell. "As you wish."

Ceil sat in his office alone drawing up some papers. It was all he could do to stop thinking about Sebastian and concentrate. He tried to focus on the documents in front of him, but it seemed harder and harder. He has watched Grell walk into Sebastian's room and god only knows what they were doing. Ceil began to blush at the mere thought of Sebastian. It wasn't right for him to have these fantasies about an employee. Sebastian had been the one to incubate it though. He couldn't help something that Sebastian had put in his mind. He tried to convince himself it had been friendly. He had to forget about Sebastian, he was meant to be with Lady Elizabeth. He had to remember that.

Grell lay sweating light pants escaping his lips as he watched Sebastian take off his shirt. He licked his lips in anticipation. Sebastian's pale body was sculpted like some distant god. He wanted him, he could feel his cock throbbing at the thought of his hands on this man. Sebastian smiled watching him. He too had an erection from hearing the Shinigami want to be taken by him. Sebastian began to unbuckle his pants, and as he watched Grell as he was suddenly on top of him. It had been far too long since Sebastian had taken any man or woman. He lay there his flesh shining with a light sheen of sweat. "Sebastian." Grell said softly. He pulled him against his already naked body. He kissed him as his hands roamed their way around his hips. He began to tease him by nipping at his lips and trailing his tongue around Sebastian's nipples. "I want you." Sebastian said and as Grell looked up his eyes were flaming with some kind of emotion Grell had never seen the man feel. He pressed himself against him his erection rubbing against Sebastian's huge cock. He began to lightly hump against it. Sebastian moaned with a sexy growl in his voice. Grell finally took his pants off and took Sebastian fully in his moist mouth. Sebastian moaned in complete excasty. Grell's smooth mouth worked around him his head bobbing up and down, as he deep throated him. Sebastian resisted the urge to hump at his mouth for fear of the Shinigami choking. "Grell ahh!" Sebastian moaned as he came into his mouth. Grell swallowed every bit of the other mans seed. Sebastian tasted amazing. Sebastian rolled Grell over and began to rub his head against the tight entrance of the other male. "I'm gonna have you walking funny for days." He said seductively a purr following his words. Sebastian slowly began to push himself into the tight opening, as he stretched him out. "Shit." He said as the tightness took him fully in. Grell was moaning, loud and responsive. Just the way Sebastian liked it. He began to push in and out of him slowly and gently but gaining speed. Suddenly his speed increased as he began to pound Grell's sweet spot mercilessly. "Sebas-chan!" Grell screamed as he spilled his seed all over the bed sheets and on himself. Some of the hot cum ran between them and Sebastian pulled his cock out and rubbed some of it into him. He pushed himself back in as he began to pound his sweet spot once more. Light blood covered the sheets around them. It had been Grell's first time. Sebastian smiled and as he finished a second time he pulled himself out and began to suck the other male. His seed tasted to good, his tongue was completely white when he was done. He thrust his large cock into the other males face as Grell sucked his sweet juices off of Sebastian. Seed was still spilling from him as the two sweaty lovers enjoyed this moment of Excasty.


	4. His Butler's Soul

Chapter Four: His Butler's Soul

Sebastian awoke from a light nap to the feeling of sore-ness. It had been too long since he had taken someone. His muscles were a bit ache-y but he could manage. He rolled over to find Grell asleep beside him. He smirked as the ginger Shinigami began to wake up. He let out an adorable yawn before stretching his arms and popping his back. "Hello love." He said rolling over and kissing Sebastian lovingly. Sebastian smiled and kissed him back sweetly. "So did you have fun?" Sebastian asked with a soft chuckle. Grell blushed and said, "More than just fun Sebas-chan." He said with a giggle. Grell was always so adorable, and seeing him with bed-head and blush was just precious. "You have a bit of blood on you." Sebastian said looking at the ruined sheets. He rather liked the red blood covering him, it was cute. "Beautiful red you painted me. The color of my affection." Grell breathed dreamily, and kissed Sebastian again.

"I need to get started on break-fast." Sebastian said with a groan. He didn't want to move, and he really didn't want to see ciel. "I have something you could eat." Grell said with a suggestive grin. Sebastian chuckled softly and said, "I'll save that for a midnight snack." He said with a wink. Grell giggled again and moved out of the way reluctantly to let Sebastian get out of bed.

* * *

><p>Ciel lay in bed barely awake, he could still hear the moans of Grell and Sebastian. He had a horrible time trying to go to sleep with their moans splitting the air. Ciel let out a grumble at the thought of being woken up by the man he had heard moaning the night before. It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't heard Grell's piercing moan too. Everyone in the house had woken up. Even Mey Rin who usually would sleep through a hurricane. Ceil felt a light hand on his shoulder, "Time to wake up lord phantomhive." Sebastian said. "Perhaps if I wasn't kept awake by your noisy love making, I would have already been up." Ciel said venom coating every word coming out of his mouth. Sebastian's eyes opened wide as a red blush came to his face. He looked down his hair shading his cheeks, "I'm sorry my lord we tried to be quiet." Sebastian said. "I don't want to hear about your exploits now leave the room before I decide to give you pay-back." Ciel said.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian doubted he had ever seen Ciel in this bad of a mood. He walked out of the room not making any noise as he moved. Walking into the kitchen he found Grell already preparing some ingredients. "I heard Ciel he seemed upset." Grell said a little worried. He would hate to have gotten Sebas-chan into any trouble. Sebastian waved his words away, "Don't worry about it, he was only tired." Sebastian said and Grell blushed at the closeness the two shared. "Sebas-chan?" Grell asked in a sweet voice. "Hmm?" He replied. "Do you think it's possible for demons like us to have a soul?" Sebastian chuckled. "What an odd question…" He pondered the thought for a minute. "I suppose we must; to be in love." Sebastian said with a charming smile. Grell blushed and nodded, he agreed. No soul-less being could ever feel so deeply.<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel finally came out of his room, he had white silk pajamas on. He walked down the stairs into the dining room and sat and listened to the usual sounds of break-fast being made. At least something in this house was normal. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to focus on the mundane life he was living. The trouble was, his life was anything but normal. With a demon, and a god of death in his house normal was the farthest thought in his mind.<p> 


	5. His Butler Ever Present

Chapter Five: His Butler Ever Present

Ciel watched them interact for the rest of the day. It seemed the two were like new lovers. Ciel knew this was the case but it didn't make it any easier to handle. His butler, the demon and his guest, the Shinigami were fucking. Most would laugh at such a ludicrous statement, but worse it was true. He calmed himself down just as he heard the doorbell ring. Sebastian stood and walked over to the door. Opening it he moved out of the way quickly. "Elizabeth!" Ciel said as his arms were filled with 40 pounds of wiggling girl. "Ciel! I've told you to stop calling me that." She said.

Lizzy was almost immediately aware of the new guest. Whether it was something about his red messy hair, or his green eyes and adored him! "Ooh! Your so cute, just like a doll." She said rushing over and jumping into Grell's arms. Sebastian told Grell who she was and he quickly said, "Ahh. Lizzy-chan! So cute and innocent." He had to think fast to come up with something to say. "Even she likes him." Ciel muttered under his breath. Lizzy hopped down from Grell and walked over to her love. "Darling, I missed you!" She said her voice high pitched and whiney. Ciel smiled at her and said, "Oh now, cheer up I'm here now." He said with his English accent. She giggled looking up at him. The two of them walked out of the room arm and arm. Sebastian watched the two go and looked at Grell, "Nice job handling Lizzy, I doubt I handled her that well when we first met." Sebastian said. "It was no problem, I'm used to women's adoration." Grell said with a cute wink.

Lizzy and Ciel were left in a room together alone. Lizzy immediately flung herself at Ciel. Their lips brushed for the first time and Ciel gasped softly. She felt the contact and she was blushing instantly. "I'm sorry Ciel—" She was cut off as the two's lips collided again. Ciel's hand was gripping the small of her back and pulling her closer. She gasped softly against him. "Ciel…" She let out a soft whisper when he came up for air. She had no idea that Ciel felt so strongly about her. She had always felt a little bit of distance from him. That was gone now. The two kissed, as Ciel's tongue brushed against hers. She grasped him in her arms her fingernails sliding gently down his back. He shivered with desire. Wrapping her legs around his waist she was shocked and blushed harder. She felt something pressed firmly between her legs. He began to rub it against her and she moaned and squirmed under him, causing him to become harder. He pulled back for a moment looking down at her his face covered in blush and his eyes intense, "I love you." He said softly and as she replied her lips were covered once more.

Sebastian smiled absent mindedly as he played with Grell's hair. He had no idea what Grell was fussing over, his hair was always perfect. Sebastian continued to run his fingers through it. "That feels good Sebas-chan." Grell said leaning into his touch. Sebastian smiled genuinely. He hopped on the counter in front of him and Grell kissed him passionately. "You should see yourself with sex hair." Sebastian said and Grell giggled. Grell pressed himself firmly against Sebastian as he felt himself hardening. "Sebas-chan." Grell said softly.


	6. His Butler's Master

Chapter 6: His Butler's Master

The kisses between the two lovers became more intense. Ciel's hands wove into Lizzy's hair. Her hair was so soft and silky. If kissing Lizzy was compared to Lizzy, ciel might as well have been kissing a goldfish. He pulled back smiling at her for a second. She was panting gently as she came up and pressed her lips to his. Ciel's thoughts were racing it was like there were five gerbils in his head. She felt his lips kiss her with more urgency. There was so much heat that she had never felt from him before. He began to rub himself against her, moving quicker. She let out several small moans and gasps. Her body was yearning for him. A warmth spread between her legs, as she began to untie her corset. Ciel undid the corset within seconds and her large chest was exposed. Ceil blushed heavily as he saw her large and perfectly round breasts. Her nipples were completely erect as she looked at him, her eyes filled with lust. "I want you to have me Ciel." She said her voice coming out sexy. He watched her and began to slide of his shirt and then pants. His erection was obvious, and he was so hard that he throbbed. He looked over to Lizzy with lust-filled eyes. "Then I will have every inch of your body." He said.

Ciel's eyes traced her as his hands began to knead and press her supple breasts. His mouth covered each nipple as he sucked and nibbled on them. All he could think about was Lizzy, and how much he loved her. He rubbed his hard erection between her legs. She grinded her body against him, and moaned. Pulling back from her nipples he worked his way down her body and took off her skirt. He began to lick at her swollen vulva and worked his way to her clit. He flicked his tongue against it and pulled it into his mouth gently sucking it. His erection began to leak lubrication, not that the couple needed it. She was so wet that his tongue was covered in her hot juices. He pressed himself up against her as he began to make out with her. He began to rub his head against her hot entrance. She moaned as he slapped it against her a few times. Slowly he let himself slip in to her tight opening. She moaned loudly as her tight body enveloped him. Ciel moaned as well, nearly screaming at her tightness. He began to rock his hips back and forth, he went in and out of her slowly at first but getting quicker. Sweat drenched each of their skin, as it glistened. Ciel pulled out of her after a few minutes and came almost immediately. Elizabeth rocked forward on her heels and began to suck his sweet seed off of him. Cum spilled down her chin. The two had been paired since birth, and now at fifteen they each had fulfilled the prophecy their parents had seen.

Sebastian and Grell heard loud moans coming from the other room. "What on earth…" Sebastian said as he suddenly realized what was going on. It looked like Ciel hadn't been kidding about getting him back. Grell looked over at Sebastian, he didn't seem to upset. "Are you okay? I know you must have some feelings for him after living together for so long." He said. Sebastian looked over at him, "How could I possibly be upset when I have you?" Grell blushed as his lips were covered by the sexy demons.


	7. His Butler's Wandering

OOC: This will be the end of this story. I think I finally found a nice way to end it. TT^TT Poor Ciel! Don't worry fans, i'll be writing more soon. Also, sorry for the long wait/short ending. After doing so much writing I guess this was kind of a break for me. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: His Butler's Wandering<p>

Sebastian had been looking at Grell for a few minutes. He couldn't believe what he had just said, "You want to leave… live with me?" He asked. Sebastian had thought about leaving with Grell but to hear the Shinigami say it seemed all too real. "Where could we go?" He asked honestly. He had never thought about where they would live. "We would go wherever the wind took us Sebas-chan." Grell said with a loving look. Sebastian smiled softly but said, "I have a contract with this boy, I can't dis-obey a direct order. I could break the contract…" Sebastian said softly. He looked at the mark on his hand it seemed to glow. It was ever present and a reminder of the bond he had made. Perhaps it was time to move on… time to start a new life. Sebastian looked at Grell with a smile. He had made his decision. "Come with me to talk to Master." He said. Grell nodded and followed. Ciel was getting dressed. Lizzy had left, and he was content with what had happened. "Ceil, I am leaving." Sebastian said bluntly. Ciel looked at his Butler, his eyes were wide. "What?" He asked. His eyes were large but in all honesty Ciel wasn't surprised. He had known someday this would come. "I only came to say good-bye, and to break the contract." Sebastian said taking off his glove and pressing it to the mark against Ciel's eye. Ciel felt his eye burn but stayed still as the mark disappeared. "Good-bye Sebastian." Ciel said softly as his butler left the room. Ciel took his eye-patch off and lay it in the drawer besides his desk, and began to cry.

~THE END~


End file.
